Lara Valmont
Lara Valmont D. O. B: '''May 31, 1988 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''Washington D.C. '''Occupation: Con Artist / US President Impersonator Power (If DNA Alternate): Aura Absorption Personality Lara is very power thirsty and demanding. She absolutely has to be the center of attention everywhere and has to be the best at whatever it is she decides to do. She has no limits as to how far she would go to get what she wants. Lara has no morals or ethics except those that further her own selfish goals and desires. Murder is always on the table. She is possessive, envious and very intense. Deception is her forte, but God forbid you make her angry or deceive her ! She loves to party and is very independent. In short, Lara is batshiz crazy and someone you never want to cross. History The manifestation of Lara's power happened as a young teenager. She accidentally killed a boy and the family was forced to move because of the accusations against her no one could prove. As she grew, Lara discovered what her ability really was. Lara saw people’s auras, and that they shone differently for everybody. More interesting to her was that she discovered some people that had these… abilities, like she did. They had a different shine to theirs, she noticed. Lara figured out that by holding on to people with abilities for long enough, she could absorb their powers. Yeah sure, they died most of the time, but what did she care? She was becoming more and more powerful! For a long time, Lara refrained from touching people at all, but she did decide to practice. She tried it on animals, but she learned that the outcome wasn’t too much fun. After a few years of practice she learned how to control her ability and only absorb the aura of those that she wanted to. When she turned eighteen she fled her cushy home to try her luck in New York. Lara had to work a few part-time jobs simultaneously, which obviously didn’t make her happy given that she came from such a rich life, but she got used to it quickly enough. Playing with the poor kids in her childhood had taught her a lot. While she travels, Lara’s found a way to make money using her power, so she hasn’t worked in a while. Now she enjoys her life to the fullest, and sometimes that means torturing her adopted brother with empty promises, brutal barbs and lusts she sometimes fulfills. When not fulfilling her own agenda, Lara has decided to take up with the rogue terrorist group, Nemesis. Her role with them has led her to use her shape-shifting ability to impersonate the United States President, Rebecca Hudson whom Nemesis agents assassinated. Vice President Nathan Petrelli discovered Reba wasn't herself and had his mother (Angela Petrelli, head of the Texas Cardboard Empire, aka. the Company) kidnap her. SO as the US reels from the attempted assassination and subsequent kidnapping of their president, Lara sits in a Level 5 contaionment facility beneath the TCE Headquarters. Miscellaneous Lara retains memories that make her even crazier than normal after she absorbs auras. This action makes her more unstable than usual and easily thrown off her game. Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates) Category:Nemesis